A heart so pure locked a way
by angel of crimson romance
Summary: ok sasuke see naruto heart but did not help him so he going to kill himself. lemos. language. ow and later chapters a pare of missing boxer huant the village.


A heart so pure locked a way.

Chapter one to find a lover from a ravel

Naruto love Sasuke but Sasuke heart is locked away from the world. Can Naruto find the key to his heart and set him free or will Sasuke close of to the world for good.

Sorry about spelling but this will be good I am making this up as I go along lemon later.

It was just another day to Sasuke nothing would happen well accepted the fan girl casing him. He could just jump of a cliff he told them 100 times he was gay. He did hope that his only love who made his heart melt ever day would love him like he loved them. His love was Naruto he did not know why perhaps it was of there similarities. They had suffered in there pasted known grate lose. So Sasuke was at the training grounds with Sakura cling on to his arm asking for a date (I am so going to kill that bitch waves flag saying Naruto and Sasuke for ever back to the story). When naruto appeared he was looking sad. Not that sakura noticed but Sasuke did he could tell naruto was sad, alone and what he was looking afraid of something.

"Hey Sakura, Teme" called Naruto put a masked on to hid his pain.

"Hn" was Sasuke reply.

"Go a way Naruto I taking to Sasuke so shoe" replied sakura.

"No I wont I can stand here if I want to sakura and lave Sasuke alone he dose not want to go out with a bitch like you" shouted naruto.

"What did you call me naruto?" ask Sakura walking up to naruto waving her fisted.

"I call you a bitch" replied naruto not bothered with sakura strength or threats.

"NARUTO YOU ARE DEAD!" shouted sakura as she tried to punch Naruto with all her strength but to ever one surprise Naruto stopped it and punch her sending her flying.

"You were saying" called Naruto Kakashi who had arrived just as Sakura tied to punch Naruto was shocked Sasuke looked very happy.

There was a long silence until Sakura walked up to Naruto and try to hit him agene but this time Naruto was pissed. So he put all of his strength in to a punch after he court Sakura sending her flying out of sighed.

"Naruto what with you?" asked Kakashi a little worried.

"I am tired of pretending to be what I am not so I being my threw self for once" replied Naruto in a tone that could melt ice.

"Naruto" whispered Sasuke he wanted to cry his love was sad and he could not help it was decided he would kill him self his fallen angel was heart and he had not help.

Time skip just be for Sasuke kill him self.

Sasuke was in his kitchen a knife in hand near his hart about to stab him self tear were coming tomorrow his love might be happy now he was about die. But something stopped him killing him self perhaps Naruto did love him. No he did not. Sasuke pulled back the knife and was about to stab him self when some one burst in to the kitchen. It was Naruto.

"Sasuke what were going to do?" asked Naruto holding back tear his love was heart he could not help.

"I was about to kill myself" replied Sasuke.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because the one I love was heart and I was not there to help them" replied Sasuke trying not to cry.

"Who do you love Sasuke?" asked Naruto a hint of hope in his voce.

"Do you want me to show you" replied Sasuke who had put the knife down on the table.

"If you want" replied naruto.

So Sasuke stepped ford just a centre meatier a way. Naruto breathe court. Sasuke lent ford and kissed him. Naruto was shocked but kiss back. Sasuke tongue licked Naruto lower lippie asking for entrance and was grated. There tongues danced a passionately dace in there moths. When Sakura opened the door. She gasped see Naruto and Sasuke kissing.

"NARUTO LET GO OF MY SASUKE-KEN!" yelled Sakura casing Naruto and Sasuke to stop and brake apart.

Dame that bitch she rewind it.

"Sakura I kissed Naruto and do not yell at the person I love now leave" commented Sasuke a little pissed at this point.

"I will not leave until Naruto goes he a monster" replied Sakura.

"I am not a monster Sakura I love Sasuke so what. I love him for who he is not what he is" comment Naruto.

Sasuke was now not happy so he pulled Naruto in to another kiss. Naruto did not mind one bit and happily kissed back. Sakura was so anger she went up to Naruto and pulled him of Sasuke and stared to punch him. At this point Kakashi walked in. It tread out he hared Sakura so came to help.

"Sakura stop punching Naruto now" commanded Kakashi a little pissed she was anger at two people hearts.

"But Kakashi Naruto did something to Sasuke-ken. There no way he would ever love Naruto" commented Sakura.

"Sakura he did nothing there hearts were meant to be to greater now go" commanded Kakashi agene.

She did and left Sasuke helped Naruto up and put him arm around him waist.

"I be of then good bye" remarked Kakashi and left in a cloud of smoke.

As soon as Kakashi was gone Sasuke trend Naruto around and kissed him his tongue slipped in to Naruto moth. There tong mate agene more a passionately this time. Sasuke picked up Naruto still kissing him and put him on the kitchen table (The knife is on the work beech). He got on top of him breaking the kiss for a moment but as soon as he was on tope of him he kissed him. He could file Naruto hardening member throw there cloth and the other way around.

'Dame Cloth' throat Sasuke and Naruto.

So they broke the kiss agene to take of each other shirts of. They stayed like that for a wile until there hared member began to get painful in there boxers.

"Sasuke do you love me like I love you?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto I love you more. You melt my ice heart every day. You help me unlock my heart and if you were to leave me I would kill my self. You are the light in my day" replied Sasuke with such a loving voce that Naruto stared to cry.

"Really Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Yes" replied Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke is that the case I have a secret to tell you if you love me as much as you say it will not mater" commented Naruto

"Ok what is it?" asked Sasuke

"ok when I was just a baby the nine tailed fox attacked the village. So the 4th sealed the nine tailed fox in me. That why I am hated for something I could not control" replied Naruto "Do you still love me Sasuke."

"Naruto I do not care you looked past my name to the person I am. I do the same for you I do not care your you not the fox. I love you no mater what" replied Sasuke as he leant down and kissed naruto agene.

"Thank you Sasuke" naruto moaned in to the kiss.

Sasuke moved his hand down to naruto trousers and put his hand under them and his boxer and rubbed his hard member. Naruto moaned more and more. He loved this felling so he moved his hand to Sasuke trousers and put his hand in his boxer as well. He cupped Sasuke balls in his hand and stared to stroke and pushes them.

"Ow god Naruto don't stop" moaned Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped rubbing Naruto member he pulled his hand out and pulled down his trousers and boxer of in one go. He moved down Naruto chest to his nipples, Naruto had pulled to hand out of Sasuke trousers and removed them as well. No one knows what happened to Sasuke boxer they are said to haunt Sasuke house. The ghost of the missing boxer is what they are called. Any Sasuke moved his hand on to Naruto's hard nipple he stroked it. He lowered his head so it was level with the hard nipple he licked it. Moaned and mew were coming from Naruto making Sasuke harder if possible. He took it in his moth and sucked and nibbled it. He moved to the negated one and did the same to it. He moved back up to Naruto lippies and kissed his wile grinding his hared member agene Naruto. He place two fingers up to Naruto moth and said "Suck."

So naruto did moving his tongue around the fingers. Sasuke removed them and leaned forward to naruto ear and nibbled.

"This is going to be pain full" Sasuke warned.

He moved the wet fingers down to naruto entrance and inserted one. Naruto gasped in pain tear fell from his eye. Sasuke moved up and licked the tears a way. He put the second finger in and stared to stretch naruto. He moved in and out looking for that one spotted. He was getting impassion when naruto screamed his name.

'Got it' he throat.

He removed his fingers. Naruto was disappointed at the loss of touch. Until he fealty something much bigger at his entrance. Sasuke slowly pushed his member in not wanting to heart Naruto. When it was all the way in he waited till Naruto nodded for him to move. He pulled out slowly until the only the tip was in and pushed back in slowly aiming for naruto sweat point.

"Sasuke faster, harder" moaned naruto.

Sasuke moved faster harder hit naruto point every time. He felt him self getting near so he grab Naruto member and pumped it in time with trusted. A couple of trusted naruto came his walls clamped around Sasuke member making him come. He stayed in until all the Crum was out he pulled out. Naruto had fallen asleep so he took him up to his room. He placed his under the bed cloth and slipped behind him. He moved his hand over naruto hips and grebe his lose member.

Ok first chapter I hope spelling were not to bad sorry if they were next chapter up when ever.


End file.
